


50/50

by mimiwrites



Category: DFZ, Minimum Wage Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: Ever since they became business partners, Nik and Opal shared everything. Including, apparently, beds.





	50/50

**Author's Note:**

> this is the very first fic for this fandom, which means....my city now.
> 
> note: i wrote this before part-time gods

Opal and Nik split everything 50/50. At first it was just their spendings and earnings, but without them even noticing it soon spread to everything they did together, which as of now was a lot. She told him which units to bid on, he did the bidding. She bought the groceries, he did the cooking. Opal doesn’t even remember the last time she ate at her own apartment. 

Sometimes, if she stayed too late after dinner, Nik would shrug and tell her to just sleep there so he didn’t have to drive back and forth. And when that happened, they would forgo the cot, and instead share Nik’s bed. It was awkward, at first. But now Opal found herself trying to bide her time so that Nik would let her stay the night. He either didn’t catch on to her scheme, or didn’t care enough to stop her. 

She knew it was stupid, and maybe even wrong, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Sybil would scold her for it every time, but that was what the mute button was for. Because despite everything, Opal really liked being next to Nik. And not just next to him, but touching him. 

She would take his left, his non bionic side. He was warmer and softer there, though that time he hugged her after she nearly died, she didn’t mind his metal parts at all. 

She honestly wouldn’t have minded being on his bionic side, but Nik never let her. He always, always had her be to his left. Whenever he touched her, he would do so with his left hand. Even when they were standing, sitting, or walking next to each other, she was on his left. But Opal wasn’t complaining, not when it meant this. 

This, was of course, feeling his touch. His aura used to freak her out, there was just something about him that was so intense and dangerous. She vaguely remembered disliking it. 

It seemed strange to think about that now, a time where they weren’t like this. Where they were competitors who barely spoke and certainly didn’t share a bed. 

Sometimes they would talk. Another thing they shared equally was carrying each other’s burdens. She told him more about her dad and her life growing up, how she had always been treated like property rather than a person. Nik was slower to talk. He told her about his life growing up and moving to the DFZ. Eventually, he told her more about his bionic additions. He sometimes even told her about his other jobs, what he had done for money. She would tell him that he was a good person. He would tell her that she was valuable on her own. 

The only thing they didn’t share at this point was saliva. Which Opal definitely shouldn’t have been thinking about, especially not when she was lying next to Nik. 

When did that happen? Thoughts of touching him and even kissing him were at the front of her mind lately. She told herself that it was because it had been a while since she got laid. Sybil would disagree, and Opal would tell her to stop reading her mind. 

“What’s wrong?” came Nik’s voice, breaking Opal out of her inner dilemma. 

“Nothing!” she lied. “Just not comfortable yet, is all. I think you need to get a new mattress.”

“This one’s fine. I’m not going to waste my money on a new one when this is still in good shape.”

Opal gave him a pointed look. 

“Relatively good shape,” he corrected himself. He stared at her a few moments longer before sighing and adjusting his position. 

“Here…” Nik said, moving his left arm so she could use it as a pillow. “How’s that?”

Opal let her head fall back on to his arm, fitting herself into the crook between his arm and chest. She wasn’t sure what about Nik made him so, but he was the most comfortable thing she had ever laid against. 

“Much better,” Opal said. She looked up at him, only feeling slightly bad for taking advantage of his cozy person. “Thank you.”

His grey eyes shot to hers, holding her gaze for only a moment before darting away. 

“I won’t be able to sleep if you squirm all night,” he said, and Opal was positive that if he could shrug he would have. It made her smile. 

“Goodnight, Nik,” she said softly, subconsciously turning closer into him. Sleep was starting to creep into her relaxed body. She nearly was asleep when Nik finally spoke. 

“Goodnight, Opal.”

**Author's Note:**

> you ever binge something very quickly and want to keep living in that world with those characters, but there’s little to no fan content for it? so that’s what happened here. welcome to my nik/opal island


End file.
